Melgrom Earthspirit
Name: Melgrom Surname: Eathspirit Title/Nickname: Chieftain/Elder, Melgrom Spiritwolf. Race: Tauren Class: Shaman Age: 83 Appearance: Melgrom is a normal sized tauren standing on around 8.4'feet, he wears a lesser armor and two axes, he have two large black horns and have a dark skin, he also wears a Thunder Bluff Tabard and the head of Ghost Howl. Alignment: Independant, mainly Horde. Psychology: Like most taurens Melgrom despises fighting and loves nature and the Earthmother. However as Tauren's belief is not very familiar to other races he still respects the belief and religion of other races highly. He would never fight without a reason to do so and will always help if you ask him to do so. Birthplace: Spiritwolf Village, Feralas. Actual residence: Stonetalon, Various parts of Kalimdor. Background: Melgrom was born in his tribe's village in the peaceful forests of Feralas. His father was Takuur the Chieftain of their tribe and his mother Ahowa the High Shaman. He showed great love to nature and his fellow tribesmen and spent alot of time with the Tribe Elders to hear their stories and tales. The story of the elders learned him alot of nature,elements and the spirits. There was one elder shaman that took him as his shaman student and Melgrom showed great potential and it did not take long before he learnt how to use the art of Shamanism. As his parents' had these positions he quickly learned about the Great Spirits and the Elements. Many times in his childhood he heard a voice that told him to seek for the lost spirit of Waluu and to keep away from his mother. Melgrom listened and rejected his mother's teachings and had visions of a old stone the size of his hand glowing with great power inside it. He told these visions for his father and he belived that Melgrom was the destined one in his bloodline to once again bring back Waluu's guidance and to find the Por'ah Stone so that he could heal the fallen lands of Kalimdor. However his childhood also had bad views The Grimtotem Tribe, Melgrom watched many of his fellow tribesmen fall to the Grimtotem Tribe and once when Melgrom was around twenty-three years it came that his father disapared for one month and while his absence his mate Ahowa tried to take full control over the Tribe. However Takuur then returned ill but not dead and they then exiled Ahowa from their village and she was never to be seen again, not until that Melgrom and his tribe travelled to Thunder Bluff and meet her again she then told them she wanted to redeem herself with showing them the way to Ghost Howl (What the tribe believes to be the corrupted form of Goldrinn/Lo'Gosh/Waluu) and after days of travelling they found themself in an harpy ambush! After a long fight with the harpies and Ahowa they finally lay dead on the ground and the tribe was victorious! The remnants of the Tribe starts their journey back to Thunder Bluff and on the way Melgrom hears a voice that tells him to go between the valleys below Thunder Bluff and there he stood: Ghost Howl! Melgrom encountered the best in single combat and after a long battle between the two the beast finally fell. But with the very low population of the tribe left Melgrom disbanded it and listened to the call of the Earthmother travelling to Lordaeron becoming a friend of the New Lordaeron. He then aided the people of Stromgarde and advising them to not fight with the Forsaken after spending a long time in Lordaeron he finally decided to reform his tribe and bring it back to its former glory travelling back to Kalimdor and putted the head of Ghost Howl on his head and howled once again.